Awakening Feelings German Edition
by PenPusher4
Summary: SPOILER WARNUNG ! Wenn ihr Tintenblut noch nich gelesen habt, Vorsicht !Was wäre, wenn Mo doch am Anfang gestorben, Resa jetzt allein dort und Capricorn in der Tintenwelt wieder am Leben wäre ? CapricornResa Kapitel 12!
1. Erwachen

Disclaimer : Ich besitze weder die Rechte für Tintenherz noch Tintenblut...da müsst ihr schon jemand anderes fragen

_Kapitel 1 : Erwachen_

* * *

Meggie saß allein auf ihrem Bett in ihrem Zimmer, und stierte auf das Blatt Papier in ihren Händen.

Das Stückchen Papier, das alles verändern sollte...

_Unmöglich._

_Es war ihr verboten; und sie wusste das._

_Doch trotzdem konnte sie nicht widerstehen._

„Schließlich sind es nur die Worte meiner Mutter und nicht die Fenoglios. Was soll eine einfache Nacherzählung schon anrichten können ?"

Immer wieder hatte sie sich mit diesen Worten beschwichtig, während sie diesen Plan ausgeheckt hatte.

Forschend suchte sie nach den neu eingewobenen Wörtern im Text.

Sie wirkten wie Parasiten, Außenseiter, eingereiht in ein Meer aus Buchstaben, die so schon in der Originalausgabe von Tintenherz standen.

_Tintenherz.._

_Damit hatte alles angefangen..._

_...und schließlich auch geendet. _

Ihre Mutter war wieder, zwar stumm aber ansonsten gesund, da und all die Unannehmlichkeiten beseitigt worden.

Alles hatte sich wieder zum normalen gewendet.

_Fast alles..._

Von dem Zeitpunkt an, da ihr Resa alles über die Tintenwelt erzählt hatte, war ihre Neugier und Sehnsucht erwacht :

_Wie es wohl war, wirklich dort zu sein,_

_bei all den anderen aus dem Buch ?_

Wie es wohl sein musste durch den Weglosen Wald zu streifen und die Burg des Speckfürsten zu erkunden ...?

Doch nein, es war ihr untersagt.

Mo machte sich einfach zu viele Sorgen dass ihr etwas dort, in der anderen Welt, passieren konnte.

...Und so war ihr Plan entstanden :

Sie würde die Tintenwelt einfach zu sich holen.

Meggie bezweifelte, dass die niedergeschriebenen Worte ihrer Mutter derart mächtig waren, sie in eine missliche Lage zu versetzen.

Das einzige was sie wollte, war etwas von dieser Fremden Welt zu hören...zu riechen...-und vielleicht auch ganz kurz etwas zu sehen- fügte sie in Gedanken leise hinzu.

Also konzentrierte sie sich mit aller Kraft, als sie schließlich Resas Worte las :

Du musst dir die Tintenwelt wie eine Mischung aus unserer Welt und der, einer aus einem der vielen Märchenbücher, das du besitzt, vorstellen.

Die Welt um dich herum ist erfüllt mit Leben, selbst die tiefsten Winkel des Weglosen Waldes wenn du nur genau hinsiehst.

Wenn sie nur für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schloss, konnte sie schon fast die riesigen Bäume des Waldes erkennen, diese fremde Luft einatmen und all die Feen um sie herum hören, wie sie lachten und zirpten...

Und weißt du noch, was dir Mo über das Mittelalter erzählt hat ?

Genauso leben die Leute dort auch.

Es gibt Bauern, Marktschreier, Ritter, Fürsten...ich glaube es ist unnötig dir den Rest aufzuzählen, da dir dies ja sicher wohlbekannt ist.

Nur eines haben sie uns voraus :

M a g i e

Du hast richtig gelesen, Meggie, Magie.

Oder jedenfalls grenzt es schon an diese...

Wenn du nur hättest sehen können, zu was für Kunststücken das Fahrende Volk im Stande ist...

Doch lass dich davon nicht blenden :

Auf den ersten Blick mag diese Welt zwar gut sein, doch in ihr lauert auch Böses...

Denke zum Beispiel an die Männer die Capricorn befehligt hat, die Brandstifter, die-

Plötzlich verschwand der Duft der anderen Welt, und das Flattern der Feenflügel erstarb.

Es schien als hätte man ihrem Zimmer plötzlich aller Geräusche beraubt...

Und da stand er plötzlich.

Ein etwas bulliger, hochgewachsener Mann in roter Brandstifter Tracht, mit einem Dolch gut sichtbar in dem Gürtel, war plötzlich in ihrem Zimmer aufgetaucht.

Oh Gott,...

Was habe ich bloß angestellt !

Ich hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass so etwas passieren könnte !

Er schien sichtlich verwirrt auszusehen, und sie hoffte inständig dass dieser ungefährliche Zustand noch eine Weile andauern würde.

Sie versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten, und kroch mehr als leise neben das Bett...als schließlich Mo das Zimmer betrat, scheinbar um noch einmal nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Bevor der Brandstifter auch nur anfangen konnte die Hand zu seinem Messer wandern zu lassen, hatte Mo ihm schon mit einem Baseballschläger eins übergebraten.

Wie in Trance rannte er los um ein Seil aus seiner Werkstatt zu besorgen und sogleich den Eindringling zu fesseln.

Als er sich dann sichtlich erschöpft aufrichtete, fiel ihm Meggie auf, die jetzt von neben dem Bett, wieder darauf gekrochen war, und das alles still beobachtet hatte.

„Meggie,...was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, bevor ich dir zu unser aller Schutz eine Weile Bücherverbot erteile ?"

„Ich dachte, wenigstens einmal wären die Worte sicher..."

„Meggieschatz...so sehr ich es auch hasse, das sagen zu müssen, aber:...für uns werden die Worte niemals sicher sein...

Und nie sollte sie erfahren was aufgrund ihres Handelns alles passierte...

* * *

_Stille...Dunkelheit..._

_Frieden..._

_Geräusche...?_

Erschrocken öffnete er seine Augen,

und musterte die Umgebung der Welt, die seine Heimat war.

* * *

Note : Ich weiß, dass ich das eigentlich unter Tintenblut reinstellen sollte, aber da dieses Topic nicht existiert musste es hier rein.

Note 2 : Würd mich einfach RIESIG über Reviews freuen !...Und diese Freude, würde mich natürlich dazu weiterverleiten noch mehr zu schreiben g


	2. Der Alptraum beginnt

Disclaimer : Tintenblut gehört immernochCornelio Funke

Note : Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es ist n bisschen schwer zu verstehen wieso Meggies Eltern, die Elster und Basta plötzlich in der Tintenwelt sind, ohne dass ich es vorher erwähnt hätte.

Is aber eigentlich ganz einfach zu verstehen : ) :

Orpheus Besuch unddass er sie reingelesen hat passierte zwischen dem1 und 2 Kapitel.

Da halte ich mich dann strikt ans Buch (ich lasse nur weg, dass Meggie sich und Farid auch reingelesen hat )

_Kapitel 2 : Der Alptraum beginnt_

* * *

_Wärme..._

Das war das erste was sie spürte.

_Und Laute..._

Aus der Ferne konnte sie Geräusche wahrnehmen die ihr doch etwas befremdlich wirkten.

Das Flattern kleiner Flügel und das Wispern unsichtbarer Stimmen lag in der Luft,

selbst die Luft hatte sich in einen neuen Duft gehüllt.

Und doch sollte des Rätsels Lösung nun gar nicht so schwer sein, als sie schließlich ihre Augen öffnete, und sich umsah.

Sie war dort.

Tatsächlich wieder dort.

...In der Tintenwelt.

_Oh nein..._

_Der Fremde hatte nicht gelogen._

_Er kann es wirklich. _

Noch bevor sich Resa weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, wurde sie jäh zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt.

Neben ihr stand Mo, nicht minder verwundert als sie.

Nun ja, vielleicht noch ein kleines bisschen mehr, immerhin war dies sein erster Besuch in dieser Welt, die sich normalerweise gut hinter zwei Buchdeckeln zu verstecken wusste.

Als sie hörte wie sein Herz raste, wusste sie, dass das nicht alles der Aufregung wegen sein konnte.

Spätestens als sie die Schrotflinte in Mortolas klauenartigen Händen sah, kannte sie den Grund.

Doch es war schon zu spät.

In einem gnadenlosen Zeitraffer musste Resa mit ansehen, wie der Mann den sie liebte und mit dem sie so viele Jahre glücklich verheiratet gewesen war, vor ihren Augen von einer Kugel durchbohrt wurde.

Das gnadenlose Eisengeschoss suchte sich zielstrebig seinen Weg zu Mos Herzen.

Mos Augen weiteten sich nur kurz vor Schreck, um sich dann anschließend friedlich zu schließen.

„Mitten ins Schwarze !" Hörte Resa Mortolas fürchterliche Stimme im Hintergrund kreischen.

„Wie schade,..jetzt konnte ich mein neues Messer gar nicht an dem Hexer ausprobieren.." Schmollte Basta neben ihr.

Doch wo „neben ihr" war, konnte Resa nicht sagen.

Ihre ganze Welt war nur auf einen einzigen Fleck konzentriert.

Mo

Teils hysterisch klammerte sie sich an seinem Arm fest, doch sie konnte sein Gewicht nicht halten.

Lautlos und wie ein Stein schlug er auf dem bemoosten Waldboden auf.

Der Schrei, der Resas Kehle entrann hätte über Meilen gehört werden können, hätte ihn nicht der Wald mit seinen unzähligen Eigengeräuschen verschluckt.

„NEIN !"

„Mo..bitte...Wach auf !"schluchzte sie schließlich als sie ihr Gesicht auf seine Brust gepresst hatte, scheinbar in dem Versuch ihn vor unsichtbaren Gefahren zu beschützen.

_Es nützt nichts.._

_Die weißen Frauen werden nicht kommen..._

_Er ist schon lange fort... _

Flüsterte ihr eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu.

_Lass es gut sein.._

_Du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun..._

_Du musst jetzt an dich denken.._

„Nein !...nein, ich will nicht !

Mo- verlass mich nicht ! Bitte.." Flehte sie, als die Tränen mittlerweile in Strömen ihr Gesicht herrunterrannen.

„Sieh dir nur unser vormals stummes Täubchen an ! Plötzlich sprudelt es aus ihr wie aus einem Wasserfall und Selbstgespräche führt sie auch noch...verrückt eben, wie der Rest ihrer Sippe." Stellte sie selbstzufrieden fest.

Als Basta gerade den Mund aufmachen wollte, unterbrach Mortola ihn.

„Denk noch nicht mal dran. Sie hat es nicht verdient eine Magd zu sein; noch nicht einmal deine," fügte sie abfällig hinzu "und deshalb wird sie hier bleiben, bei ihrem Hexenmann.

Und wenn sie Glück hat, werden ihr Wölfe und Nachtmahre bald Gesellschaft leisten."

Ein sadistisches Lächeln kräuselte sich auf Mortolas Gesicht.

„Und jetzt komm, wir habe wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen !"

Trotzig und widerwillig stapfte ihr Basta hinterher.

* * *

Note : Würde mich immernoch wahnsinnig über Reviews freuen; )


	3. Begegnung der Capricorn´schen Art

_Kapitel 3 : Begegnung der Capricorn´schen Art_

* * *

Nun war sie allein.

... _vollkommen_ allein

...wie schon einmal...

Damals hatte sie ihre Stimme und ihr früheres Leben eingebüßt; kurz darauf war sie von Capricorn´s Männern gefunden und zur Magd degradiert worden...

Diesmal jedoch kam es ihr so vor als hätte sie mehr als nur ihr jetziges Leben verloren; etwas aus ihrer heilen Jetzt-Welt war zerbrochen, in abertausende Stücke die man nicht mehr zusammensetzen konnte.

Selbst wenn sie nun einen Weg finden würde zurückzukehren, würde es sich überhaupt noch lohnen ?

_Vergiss Meggie dabei nicht !_ piepste ein kleines Stimmchen in ihrem Hinterkopf, doch es war zu leise gegenüber der allesübertönenden und rauschenden Welle der Traurigkeit die in Resa´s Innern tobte.

Sie sah hinab auf den Leichnam ihres Mannes und überlegte für einen Moment ob sie ihm nicht in dieser Schattenwelt Gesellschaft leisten sollte..

...ob sie auch _einfach zerbrechen_ sollte...

Doch das dunkle Meer der Verzweiflung wurde auf einmal von einem Lichtstrahl durchbrochen, der von ihrem Lebenswillen genährt wurde.

_Was denke ich da eigentlich ?...das bin doch nicht mehr ich !...Mo würde das nicht wollen..._

„Mo..." brachte sie mit zitternder Stimme heraus, nur um sich Sekunden später tief schluchzend hin- und herzuwiegen.

„wieso, wieso-ho...?!" Ihre Umgebung hatte sich vor ihren Augen in eine Einheitsfarbe verwandelt als ihr die Tränen in Sturzbächen das Gesicht hinunterliefen.

Minuten waren vergangen als sie schließlich erschöpft ein paar Meter von dem Körper der einst ihr Mann war zusammenbrach.

Die Traurigkeit hatte ihren Preis gefordert, und so lag sie leicht außer Atem auf dem Waldboden;

...zu viele Tränen auf einmal vergossen als dass sie weiter weinen könnte... zuwenig Tränen als dass das kalte Gefühl der Trauer in ihr verschwinden würde..

Ohne eigentlich einen richtigen Entschluss gefasst zu haben oder gar einen Plan zu besitzen

stand sie vorsichtig auf und wischte sich den Schmutz von der Kleidung.

Sie bedachte Mo mit einem letzten bedauernden Blick und hätte sich schon fast wieder umentschieden – wäre da nicht ihr Stimmchen gewesen :

Das ist nicht mehr Mo, nur noch seine Hülle..Mo ist jetzt an einem besseren Ort..und das solltest du auch sein, also mach dass du weg kommst und so einen Ort findest !

Sie nickte und drehte sich entgültig um, ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen.

Mit zaghaften Schritten näherte sie sich den Trümmern und der Ruine selbst.

Für einen Moment lang blieb ihr das Herz stehen als sie es wiedererkannte :

_Capricorn´s Festung ! _

Erinnerungen schossen in ihr hoch und für einen Augenblick war ihr so, als würde die Festung noch einmal in voller Pracht vor ihr stehen, zusammen mit ihren ganzen Bewohnern.

Bilder von Männern in schwarz-rot die aßen, tranken, oder sich mit irgendwelchen Würfelspielen die Zeit vertrieben tauchten vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf.

Noch einmal sah sie wie eine Reihe von Mit-Mägden ihren Aufgaben nachging

...und...sie sah Capricorn selbst;

allem voran seine eisblauen Augen, deren Kälte mit der eines Gletschers stets in Konkurrenz stand.

Schnell schloss sie ihre Augen, in der Hoffnung die immense Bilderflut zu vertreiben.

Einmal ein- und ausatmen und dann geh ich weiter...

Gefasst lief sie weiter und entdeckte immer mehr Details, die dem unbedarften Betrachter entgangen wären :

Da waren zum einen der steinerne Widderkopf im Norden, der jetzt halbzerschlagen am Boden lag;

Zum andern der Steinbockkopf im Westen, der sein Dasein nun zwischen Grasbüscheln und Unkraut fristete;

Der Ochsenkopf im Osten, der sein Grab zwischen einem Haufen anderer Steine gefunden hatte;

Und schließlich der Ziegenkopf im Süden, dessen ursprüngliche Form sich nur noch erahnen ließ

Schon wieder leicht in Erinnerungen versunken, bemerkte sie zuerst gar nicht die Gestalt, die soeben zwischen den Steinen der Ruine, am ehemaligen Kücheneingang, aufgetaucht war.

Erschrocken wandte sie sich nach links um.

_Das-...das kann doch nicht sein !!_

Überraschte Augen blickten in fast farblose, und für einen Moment schien es so, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben; oder besser : als wäre die Zeit zurückgedreht worden.

„Wie schön dich wiederzusehen, Resa.." sprach Capricorn mit einem Grinsen, "..ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mir dieses Vergnügen nocheinmal zuteil wird..."

* * *

Note : ...und wer mir jetzt sagen kann welcher Zusammenhang zwischen den ganzen steinernen Tierköpfen und der jeweiligen Richtung besteht, dem verrat ich was im nächsten Kapitel passiert ;)...reviewen dürft ihr natürlich auch :)


	4. Diese Stimme

Disclaimer : Tintenherz - und auch alle Fortsetzungen - gehört mir nicht

Note: Wie soll ich sagen..naja, hab irgendwie vergessen, dass ich das Kap noch nicht hochgeladen hatte..tschuldige !

Dafür gibts gleich 2 neue ;) !!

_Kapitel 4 : Diese Stimme_

_

* * *

_

...„Wie schön dich wiederzusehen, Resa.." sprach Capricorn mit einem Grinsen, "..ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mir dieses Vergnügen nocheinmal zuteil wird."

Obwohl seine Stimme emotionslos wie immer klang, konnte Resa nicht anderes als einen gewissen Hohn herauszuhören.

Mit einem für ihn gewohntem Überlegenheitsgefühl und an Arroganz grenzende Selbstsicherheit wich Capricorn den Steinen – die rechts und links von ihm seinen Weg pflasterten- aus und ging beinahe schon betont langsam auf Resa zu.

Panik machte sich in ihr breit.

Der Albtraum aus dem sie wusste, dass sie nicht aufwachen würde, verschlimmerte sich von Augenblick zu Augenblick; es schien ihr, als fiele sie durch viele einzelne Welten, die jedesmal ein bisschen schlimmer wurden, wenn sie blinzelte und so die nächste „Welt" betrat.

Als sie immer weiter fiel, zog sie die Notbremse, indem sie ihre Hand schützend vor sich hielt und dem noch tieferen Fall ein jähes Ende bereitete :

„Halt ! Keinen Schritt weiter !"

Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung hielt Capricorn auch sofort inne; es funkelte doch tatsächlich ebenfalls Überraschung und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Schock in seinen blassen Augen.

Doch hielt dieser Moment nur für einen Wimpernschlag und Belustigung war nun nicht mehr nur in seinen Augen, sondern auch auf seinem Mund zu lesen.

„Nun komme ich – zu guter Letzt – doch noch in den Genuss deiner Stimme !

Direkt ein Grund wieso ich diesen Stümper von Vorleser bestrafen sollte, mir _dies_ jahrelang vorzuenthalten...doch leider meint es das Schicksal nicht gut mit mir; er ist weg, einfach abgehauen...Wenn ich so recht darüber nachdenke, dann mochte mich das Schicksal in letzter Zeit überhaupt nicht !" Er lachte kurz auf, über einen Witz, den nur er zu verstehen schien.

Dann drehte er sein Gesicht wieder so unverwandt in ihre Richtung, dass Resa leicht zusammenschrak. Das quittierte er mit einem erneuten Grinsen

„Na, na ! Wer wird denn hier vor seinem alten - und neuen ! – Herrn Angst haben ?" Und er hob entwaffnend die Arme, als er wieder ein Stückchen auf sie zu ging.

Capricorn ließ die Arme langsam sinken als er sie– wie es Resa schien – eingehend studierte.

_Ich komme mir vor wie ein Glasmännchen !_ dachte sie mit leichter Scham.

_Kaum ist er wieder da, genießt er es bereits wieder andere Leute zu quälen und zu ängstigen !_

Sein Kopf neigte sich leicht zur Seite. Sein Mund ein dünner Strich, der sich leicht nach oben hob; doch schien es Resa das grausamste Lächeln der Welt zu sein.

„Nun mach doch noch mal deinen kleinen süßen Mund auf. Jetzt, wo ich doch so lange darauf warten musste !"

Dies ließ sie ihre Lippen nur noch mehr aufeinanderpressen, was beiden zwar kindisch, aber ihr gerechtfertigt vorkam.

_Ich bin doch keine Puppe, die man aufziehen und mit der man alles machen kann ! _keifte sie ihn in Gedanken an, von außen sah man nur, wie der Trotz aus ihren Augen quoll.

„Oder muss ich herkommen und deiner Zunge etwas auf die Sprünge helfen ?" Er strich leicht über seinen Gürtel, an dem sein Messer befestigt war.

Ihre Atmung verschnellerte sich leicht, da auch ihre Unsicherheit wuchs.

_War das jetzt eine Drohung oder nur eine – für ihn – witzige Bemerkung ?_ _Bei Capricorn weiß man ja nie..._

Als sie dachte, Gedanken könnten nicht schneller rasen, erreichten ihre Lichtgeschwindigkeit, als Capricorn plötzlich – in schnellem Gang – seinen Weg zu ihr fortsetzte.

„Stop !" giekste sie und machte einen großen Schritt nach hinten.

Sofort kam er zum Stehen.

„Na bitte, es geht doch !" Stellte er zufrieden fest.

„Obwohl ich mich doch frage.." er machte eine betont nachdenkliche Miene, " ob ich nicht HIER " - dabei tat er einen großen Hüpfer auf sie zu und umfasste blitzschnell ihre beiden Handgelenke - " -ein noch besseres Ergebnis erziele..." hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

Die Augen in großem Entsetzten weit aufgerissen, versuchte Resa sich mit aller Kraft aus seinem Griff zu winden.

Die Tatsache, dass Capricorn ihr dermaßen nah war, erleichterte es nicht unbedingt.

Ein Stoß seiner Arme reichte aus, um ihr Zappeln ersterben zu lassen, während er sich noch einmal an ihr Ohr beugte :

„Du weißt genau, was ich will" flüsterte er.

Obwohl die eigentlich gemeinte Bitte offensichtlich und harmlos war, schossen Resa die wildesten Gedanken durch den Kopf; wiedereinmal hasste sie sich dafür, dass ihr nun die Schamesröte gleich einem jungen Mädchen ins Gesicht schoß.

„Lass.." fing sie leise und zaghaft an, dann fester;

„Lass mich- Lass mich los !"

Er schob sein Gesicht so nahe an das Ihre heran, dass sie sich fast berührten.

„Hast du nicht was vergessen ?" triefte seine Stimme voller Hähme.

Im ersten Moment vom Anblick gefesselt – was sie sich natürlich nicht eingestand – kam sie schnell wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen, schluckte einmal, und begann nocheinmal ihr Flehen :

„Lass mich los, ...bitte..."

Augenblicklich ließ er ihre Gelenke los, und trat etwas zurück.

„Wie die Dame es befiehlt." Er neigte sein Haupt spöttisch in ihre Richtung.

* * *

Note : Nochma sorry und Reviews wärn toll ;) !!


	5. Etwas Überzeugungsarbeit vonnöten

Disclaimer : Tintenherz gehört mir immernoch nicht

Note: Für Lola

_Kapitel 5 : Etwas Überzeugungsarbeit vonnöten_

* * *

Sogleich brachte sie soviel Abstand zwischen sich und ihn wie möglich, ohne das Gefahr bestand, dass er nocheinmal nach ihr griff, aus der berechtigten Furcht sie könnte fliehen.

Sie versuchte die Würde und das Selbstvertrauen, das er ihr gleichermaßen durch sein bloßes Auftauchen genommen hatte, so gut wie möglich wieder herzustellen; was verständlicherweise nicht einfach war.

Resa strich ihre Kleidung an den Ärmeln wieder glatt und massierte - beinahe schon demonstrativ - ihre Handgelenke.

Capricorn ließ sie - ähnlich wie ein Raubvogel - dabei nie aus den Augen und fragte sogleich in einem verschmitzten Tonfall;

"Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie behilflich sein ?" Während er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.

Sie starrte ihn nur kalt an und tat noch einen Schritt zurück.

"Ich wüsste nicht, wie _so etwas wie du _mir helfen könnte.." Murmelte sie leise.

Sie bereute es augenblicklich.

Wieder war er blitzschnell auf sie zugekommen. Im Vergleich zu jetzt war der vorherige Druck auf ihre Handgelenke ein Witz gewesen.

In einer gefährlich leisen Stimme sagte er zu ihr;

"Vergiss_ nie _mit wem du sprichst, meine Liebe... Ich mag eben erst von den Toten auferstanden sein, doch ist mein Messer und mein Verstand genauso tödlich wie einst.." Das plötzliche Auflammen von eiskalter Wut war nicht zu überhören, jedoch hatte er sich schnell wieder im Griff und er ließ seine Hände spöttisch durch ihr blondes Haar gleiten, während er sich wieder entfernte.

Angeekelt, jagte ein Schauer durch Resa´s Körper.

_´´Von den Toten auferstanden´´..- Pah !_

_Der spinnt wohl !_

_Und wenn es doch wahr ist, wieso ist er dann nicht einfach dort geblieben...??_

Wütend massierte sie erneut ihre Gelenke, wagte es aber nicht ihn anzusehen oder etwas zu sagen, um nicht zu verraten, was sie am liebsten mit ihm anstellen würde, hätte sie die nötigen Waffen und Foltergeräte.

Erneut durchbohrte er sie mit seinen Blicken, diesmal jedoch war nicht der Hauch eines Grinsens auch nur ansatzweise zu erkennen

_Wäre er ein Mensch und zu Gefühlen fähig, würde ich denken er sei beleidigt..aber er ist ja nur ein Monster..! _

"Hast du´s bald ?!" Wurde sie plötzlich von Capricorn´s erschreckend barscher Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen.

Selbstvertrauen und Mut den sie Gott-weiß-woher nahm, ließ sie entgegnen;

"Naja, die blauen Flecke werden schon noch mindestens eine Woche bleiben...und überhaupt, wozu die Eile ? Es ist ja nicht so als müssten wir zu einem Bahnhof rennen, um den davon fahrenden Zug noch zu erwischen !"

Der eine Teil des Satzes stachelte ihn an, der Andere verwirrte ihn.

Er entschied sich dafür arrogant zu sein und verschrenkte die Arme.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es unserer _Hoheit_ geht,...aber ich habe keine Lust noch hier rumzustehen, wenn es dunkel ist und die Wölfe und andere Waldbewohner rauskommen um ihre Blut- und Mordgier zu stillen..."

Sie übersah das Leuchte in seinen Augen nicht, das davon zeugte, dass er diese Tiere sehr gut verstand und ihre Taten nachvollziehen konnte.

Sie schluckte. An das Kommende hatte sie bisher noch nicht gedacht, hatte sie ja noch nicht einmal einen Plan !

_Verdammt ! Was soll ich denn tun ?_

_Ich kenne hier doch Keinen, geschweige denn weiß ich, ob überhaupt ein Mensch in der Nähe ist !_

"Woher die plötzliche Angst ?" Fragte er in seinem schneidenen Tonfall, da er ihren inneren Kampf wohl bemerkt haben musste.

Er breitete die Arme aus.

"Besteht dazu doch überhaupt kein Grund, schließlich bin_ ich _ja hier.."

Er lachte, als er ihre Reaktion in ihren Augen las.

"Meine liebe Resa..." Begann er belehrend auf sie einzureden.

"Es müsste dir ja eigentlich klar sein, dass, da ich dich nun gefunden habe, nicht so einfach - oder sagen wir: _überhaupt nicht _- gehen lassen werde..."

Er grinste leicht, was seine Zähne zum Vorschein brachte, die immernoch so überraschend weiß wie immer waren.

_Dabei hätte ich wetten können, das sie inzwischen genauso schwarz und verfault wie seine Seele sind.._

"Außerdem müsste dir auch aufgefallen sein, dass es sich allein wesentlich schlechter überleben lässt, vorallem _hier_, mittem im Weglosen Wald ! Naja, und die einzige andere Person,...bin nunmal ich."

_Als ob ich eine Wahl hätte ! Dieser stinkende, verlogene-_

"Halt ! Keinen Schritt weiter !" Schrie sie überrascht auf, als er sich plötzlich in ihre Richtung in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

"Was- was hast du vor ? Was soll das werden ??" Fragte sie, hoffend, das die leichte Panik, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, nicht allzu deutlich war, während sie die Arme schützend vor sich hielt.

"Wonach sieht es denn aus, Resa ?" Fragte er schon beinahe belustigt. Wobei etwas wie Belustigung natürlich nicht zu einem Monster wie Capricorn passte.

"So nett unsere kleinen Gespräche auch sein mögen, und so ewig ich dich einfach nur betrachten könnte, habe ich nicht vor hier herumzustehen bis die Sonne untergeht.."

Gerade wollte sie ihn voller Protest davon unterrichten, was _sie _davon, besonders von den ´´Gesprächen´´, hielt, als er fortfuhr;

"Daher," Er tat noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. "würde ich doch vorschlagen, dass wir jetzt aufbrechen."

"Moment ! Momentmal !" Sie hob die Arme, einerseits um ihrer Empörung Luft zu machen und andererseits um Capricorn auf Distanz zu halten.

"Wer hat hier etwas von ´´Wir´´ gesagt und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mit dir freiwillig irgendwo hingehen würde ?!"

"Naja.." Fast beiläufig schloss er die restliche Lücke zwischen ihnen.

"Ich weiß ja nicht so genau wie man heutzutage in eurer Welt zählt,...aber hier ergibt eins und eins zwei.." Sagte er ruhig und nahm ihre Hände auf eine Weise in die Seinen, die man bei jedem anderen Mann als liebevoll bezeichnet hätte.

Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen, als wollte er sie zwingen eine Farbe in seinen blassen Augen zu erkennen und sie merkte wie ihr unfreiwillig heiß wurde.

"..und was das Mitkommen betrifft...so kannst du mir einfach so folgen.."

Bildete sie sich das nur ein, oder fuhr er mit seinem Daumen über ihre Hand ?!

"..oder wir machen es so !"

Damit zog er sie unvermittelt an den Armen nach vorne, während er sich duckte, sodass sie mühelos auf seinen Rücken glitt, worauf er sich mit seiner ´´Fracht´´wieder erhob.

Überrascht und empört zugleich hämmerte sie mit ihren Fäusten auf seinen Rücken ein.

"Lass mich sofort runter !"

Zwar sah sie sein Gesicht nicht, doch musste er diesen Moment ziemlich genießen, seiner Stimme nachzuurteillen.

"Ich sehe keinen Grund wieso.."

_Dir geb ich einen Grund !_

Ungerührt jeglicher Protestrufe setzte er sich mit Resa auf dem Rücken gen Wald in Bewegung.

"Lass mich runter, oder...ich zerkratze deinen Rücken !"

"Wie willst du denn mit deinen kurzen Nägeln durch meine Kleidung kommen ?"

Stellte er sie mühelos ruhig.

Nach einer Weile des widerwilligen Schweigens und durch die Gegend Getragenwerdens;

"Dann..dann beiß ich dich ! In den Hals !"

Er lachte ein kurzes, trockenes Lachen.

"Das möchte ich sehen, wie du _da_ hinkommen willst ! ..Solltest du es wirklich schaffen, wäre die Nummer wohl ein paar Taler auf dem nächsten Markt wert.."

Sie grummelte in sich rein, doch gab nicht so schnell auf :

"Dann, äh...dann pinkel ich dir auf den Rücken !"

Er hielt inne und drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu ihr, ein hähmisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

"Glaube mir, meine Liebe..wenn du _das_ machst..werde ich dich _nicht nur _fallen lassen.." Wie er so etwas sagen und dabei grinsen konnte, ließ sie schaudern.

* * *

Note: Reviews, plz ;)


	6. Schutz

Disclaimer : Tintenherz gehört mir nicht.

Note: Für Lola

_Kapitel 6 : Schutz_

* * *

Wahrscheinlich wollte Capricorn es nicht zugeben, als er sie nach einer Stunde endlich runterließ, das es weniger mit einem plötzlichen Sinneswandel, als mit einem - ebenfalls plötzlichem - Krampf im Arm zu tun hatte.

Sie hätte über seinen Übermut und was er nun davon hatte lachen können, würde sie nicht die Konsequenzen fürchten. Stattdessen grinste sie nur innerlich in sich hinein, während sie immer wieder zu ihm herüberschielte, wie er versuchte möglichst unauffälig seinen Arm zu halten, um irgendwie den Krampf loszuwerden.

Natürlich hätte sie ihm helfen _können_, doch ob sie _wollte_, war etwas völlig anderes.

So gingen sie für eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, ein Jeder mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt.

_Fast könnte man vergessen das er da ist..wenn er nicht dauernd atmen würde !_

Resa ließ ihre Blicke in die andere Richtung schweifen, so richtig war sie nun noch nicht in der Tintenwelt angekommen. Verständlicherweise, es war alles so schnell gegangen, dass ihr jetzt noch der Kopf schwirrte, wenn sie versuchte darüber nachzudenken. Als ihre Augen über die sanften Farben glitten, die die langsam sinkende Sonne auf die Bäume und Pflanzen um sie herum malte, kehrte automatisch Ruhe in ihrem aufgewühlten Innern ein - vorerst zumindest.

Sie wandte ihren Blick nach oben, um sich nach dem Stand der Sonne und der ungefähren Zeit zu erkundigen; wenn sie es recht sah, würde es nicht mehr lange bis zum Sonnenuntergang - und der darauffolgenden Nacht - sein.

Wie sie so sprichwörtlich den Kopf in den Wolken hatte, übersah sie die Wurzel vor ihr - über die sie auch sogleich fiel.

Wäre da nicht ein starker Arm gewesen, der sie rechtzeitig packte, bevor sie ganz auf dem Boden aufkam.

Etwas perplex schaute Resa sich um, was denn nun eigentlich passiert war, und starrte wieder einmal in Farblose, die hinter ihr standen und sie mit ihren Blicken verspotteten.

"Lass mich los !" Sagte sie entschieden und entwandt ihren Arm Capricorn´s Griff. Weitermarschierend rief sie über ihre Schulter;

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe ni-ICHT !"

Sogleich war sie über die nächstbeste Wurzel gestolpert.

"Ich seh´s.." Verkniff sich Capricorn nur ein Grinsen während er ihr aufhalf - was sie dann doch gnädigerweise annahm.

"Manchmal wäre es doch eben gut, mir einfach zu vertrauen.." Meinte er, als sie noch dicht beieinander standen.

_Solche Gelegenheiten kann man an der Hand einer Schlange abzählen..wenn überhaupt ! _

Bis auf diesen Vorfall, verbrachten sie die nächste Viertelstunde in Schweigen.

Inzwischen befand sich die Sonne ziemlich klar im Sinkflug und die Umgebung wurde durch die Abenddämmerung - als Vorbote der Nacht - allmählich dunkler.

_Lag sein toller Plan nicht darin, NICHT mehr hier zu sein wenn es dunkel ist ?_

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen entgegnete Capricorn plötzlich;

"Wir finden schon etwas, mach dir da mal keine Gedanken.."

"Ich- ich mache mir keine Gedanken..besonders nicht um ´´uns´´ !"

Als hätte sie einen guten Witz gemacht, schüttelte er nur lachend den Kopf und lief weiter.

Nur wenige Minuten später war überraschend die Nacht hereingebrochen.

Und mit ihr anscheinend sämtliche Räuber des Waldes erwacht - jedenfalls dem Geräuschpegel nachzuurteilen.

"Sollte es nachts nicht eigentlich ruhig sein ?" Fragte sie sich selbst verwundert.

"Mir scheint die Zeit in deiner Welt hat dich einiges vergessen lassen, Resa.." Beantwortete Capricorn für sie die Frage. Dafür warf ihm Resa einen wütenden Blick zu.

_Was bildet sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein hier den Schlaumeier zu spielen ?!_

"Erinnerst du dich etwa nicht mehr ? Denk doch nur zurück an die Zeit in der du in meiner Burg dienen durftest.."

Sie verzog die Miene bei dem Wort "durfest".

"Hörst du sie nicht ? All die gedämpften Schreie von Tieren, für die _diese_ die letzte Nacht ist ? Sie sind genauso frisch wie damals auch.."

_Jetzt wo er es sagt..ich erinnere mich..._

_Deswegen konnte ich anfangs nächtelang kein Auge zumachen und die Elster musste mich bei meiner Arbeit immer ermahnen aufzuwachen... _

_Es war furchtbar..._

"Und wenn du noch genauer hinhörst.." Erzählte er weiter, "hörst du wie diese verwünschten Bäume miteinander reden..._das_ ist mal etwas, das einem den Schlaf raubt !"

Obwohl Resa dachte, es könnte nicht noch dunkler werden, wurde sie rasch eines Besseren belehrt. Die Bäumen schluckte die Reste des spärlichen Mondlichts, sodass es bald wirklich stockfinster war und sie gezwungen waren nah beisammen zulaufen. Was für Capricorn weitaus weniger schlimm als für Resa.

Zu allem Übel fiel sie nun permanent über irgendwelche Wurzeln oder Sträucher - es war schließlich nicht einfach so einen Wald in einem Kleid zu durchqueren - oder stieß gegen Capricorns Rücken, was sie wünschen ließ, sie wäre stattdessen in eine Schlammgrube gefallen.

Nachdem sie nun zum dritten Mal mit ihm zusammengestoßen war und einen leisen Fluch austieß, blieb Capricorn stehen.

Das bemerkend wurde sie plötzlich leise.

_Was ist los ? _

_Hat er seine Geduld verloren ? _

Entsprechend zuckte sie zusammen als er sich plötzlich zu ihr umdrehte.

"Kein Laut." Ermahnte er sie in einem Flüstern.

Sie nickte.

Ihr erster irrationaler Gedanke war, dass er sie jetzt töten und hier verscharen würde.

"Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht.."

Er hat die Schaufel vergessen, will aber stattdessen die Hände benutzen ?

"Ich kann da vorne eine Hütte sehen, das wäre die perfekte Unterkunft für die Nacht..."

"Und die Schlechte ?" Flüsterte ich trotz meines Sprechverbots.

"Davor hockt ein Nachtmahr. Wir müssen also warten bis er weg ist und hoffen das er uns solange nicht entdeckt oder weitere hinzukommen..."

Ab da verstummte er und richtete den Blick sturr gen Hütte, als könnte er die Kreatur auf diese Weise wegstarren.

Da Resa nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, tat sie es ihm gleich.

Zu ihrem Glück witterte der Nachtmahr schon anderswo Beute und machte sich schnell davon.

Kaum war die Kreatur verschwunden pirschte Capricorn gen Hütte los als könnten ihn keien zehn Pferde mehr in diesem Wald halten.

Resa überlegte nicht lange und rannte ihm nach, stoppte jedoch vor dem offenen Hütteneingang in deren Innern Capricorn sich schon umsah.

"Sie scheint verlassen zu sein.." Mutmaßte er laut das Offensichtliche.

"Wäre ich nie drauf gekommen.."

"Was war das ?"

Resa, die diesen Tonfall inzwischen kannte und wusste, das er zu Vorsicht aufrief, erwiderte.

"Ich sagte: Da hatten wir ja Glück."

Sie sah ihm dabei zu wie er versuchte die Unordnung, die in diesem offensichtlich überfallenen Haus herrschte, derartig zu beseitigen, dass zumindest das Bett - oder indem Fall Strohballen mit einer Decke darauf - frei war.

Da kam es ihr.

"Warte..du erwartest doch nicht etwa, dass ich mit dir in demselben Bett schlafe..oder ?"

Capricorn blickte von seiner ´´Tätigkeit´´ auf.

"Eigentlich nicht, nein.."

Sie atmete aus.

"Ich dachte eher daran, dass_ ich _im Bett schlafe und _du_ auf dem Boden."

"Kommt gar nicht in Frage ! Ich denke nicht daran wie ein Sklave auf einem Boden zu liegen, dessen Bewohner mich jederzeit fressen könnten !"

Er wollte sie gerade zurechtweisen, als sie noch hinzufügte :

"Dann schlafe ich lieber draußen !"

Capricorn hielt inne, irgendwas in seinem Kopf arbeitete.

"Das, würde ich dir nicht empfehlen." Sagte er nach einer Weile ruhig.

"Ach und wieso nicht ?" So langsam fand Resa Geschmack daran ihm Paroli zu bieten.

"Weil dich_ die da draußen _noch viel schneller fressen, als all das Ungeziefer hier drin zusammen."

Mist, die hatte sie komplett vergessen, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick.

"Na gut, dann-" Gab sie gerade klein bei, als er sie unterbrach.

"Oder wir schlafen einfach abwechselnd im Bett.."

Resa hielt ob diesem überraschendem Angebot erstmal inne.

"Natürlich du zuerst.." Ein vielsagendes Grinsen hob seine Mundwinkel an.

"Auf diese Weise kann ich dich ganz legal beobachten während du schläfst und dich dann aufwecken wenn du gerade einen Traum hast..."

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

_Das bringt auch nur er fertig, ein eigentlich zuvorkommendes und nettes Angebot fies und gemein klingen zu lassen.._

"Na gut, aber nur solang du über das ´´Schauen´´ das Wachen nicht außer Acht lässt.."

* * *

Note: Reviewt :) !!


	7. Schutz 2: Traum

Disclaimer: Tintenherz gehört leider nicht mir

Note: Für Lola

_Kapitel 7 : Schutz 2 : Traum _

_

* * *

_

Aus den Nebelschleiern ihrer Traumwelt wuchsen schon bald bekannte Formen.

_Die Formen trennten sich voneinander und wurden immer erkennbarer. _

_Resa erkannte Menschen, viele Menschen._

_Sie alle hatten sich an einem düsteren Ort, der von hohen und bedrohlich aussehenden Bäumen umstellt war, in einem Kreis versammelt._

_Verwirrt wanderte sie umher, in der Menschenmenge schien sie jemanden zu suchen, der entweder nicht da war, oder bei dem sie vergessen hatte um wen es sich handelte._

_Da das Gedränge immer dichter wurde, musste sie anfangen sich hindurchzuschieben und zu -drängen, keiner fühlte sich angesprochen ihr Platz zu machen._

_Sie wusste nicht, wer all diese Menschen waren und wieso sie hier waren, doch wusste sie eines ganz genau : Was immer sie suchte befand sich im Kreisinnern._

_Mit aller Kraft und jeglichen Anstand vergessend quetschte sie sich an den Körpern vorbei, während über ihren Köpfen ein eisiger Wind zu heulen begann, der die so starken Bäume gehörig ins Wanken brachte._

_Nur noch wenige Reihen war sie von der Mitte enfernt. Sie kam sich vor wie eine Ertrinkende, ihre Kräfte langsam aber sich aufgebraucht._

_Doch ließ sie ihr Wille weiterhin durchalten und sie schob noch die Letzten vor sich beiseite._

_Da stand er, vor ihr, mit ihr im Kreis : Mo !_

_Tränen der Freude liefen ihr Gesicht hinunter als sie alle Müdigkeit vergas und auf ihn zueilte._

_"Mo !"Rief sie überglücklich. "Ich wusste, dass es alles nur ein böser Traum war !"_

_Ihre Fingerspitzen waren Milimeter von seinem lächelnden Gesicht entfernt, als er wie Rauch verblasste. Verwirrt blieb sie stehen und sah sich um._

_Da stand er wieder ! An der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Kreisinnerns._

_Gerade wollte sie loslaufen, als Hände sie von hinten festhielten und sich wie Krallen um ihren Arm wickelten._

_"Mo !" Schrie sie. "Hilf mir !"_

_Doch er stand nur weiterhin da und schaute sie an._

_Irgendwie schaffte sie es sich aus der eisernen Klammer der Hände hinter ihr zu befreien und weiterzurennen - da stellte sich ihr eine Mauer aus Leibern in den Weg. Wie eine Armee marschierte diese geschlossen auf sie los, umzingelte sie von vorne, während die Hände wieder nach ihr griffen._

_Sie schrie noch lauter als vorher, doch kam ihr wieder niemand zu Hilfe._

_Da brach plötzlich einer der Menschenreihen ein, als sich Wölfe unter sie mischten und sich sprichwörtlich den Weg freifraßen._

_Entsetzte Schreie gelten in ihren Ohren und alles um sie herum geriet in Panik und lief durcheinander, nur von dem Drang zu Überleben beseelt._

_Schatten verdunkelte die Luft. Als sie hochsah, erkannte sie darin ein ganzes Rudel Nachtmahre die ihre Schwingen zum Sinkflug ausgebreitet und ihre Klauen zum Töten gespreizt hatten._

_Als sich auch noch mit einem Donnern Spalten in der Erde auftaten, war es ihr wirklich, als wäre sie in der Hölle angekommen._

_Das grausige Knurren der Tiere und die sterbenden Schreie der Menschen vermischten sich zu einem Schreckenschor, der hier und da von Gewehrschüßen begleitet wurde._

_Panisch sah sie sich nach einem Fluchtweg um, dieser Hölle doch noch irgendwie zu entkommen._

_Sie wollte rennen, einfach nur rennen und nicht mehr anhalten, da wurde sie erneut am Arm gepackt und festgehalten._

_Sie riss sich los, da die Hand auf eine überraschende Weise zaghaft zu sein schien. Doch kaum war sie ein paar Meter gekommen fühlte sie erneut den Griff, diesmal weitaus bestimmter, und er breitete sich auch auf den Rest ihres Körpers aus._

_Wie ein Tier in der Falle bäumte sie sich auf - vergeblich._

_Erschöpft ließ sie sich fallen und hoffte nur, dass es schnell gehen würde._

_Wie sie sich jedoch mit geschlossenen Augen in dieser Umklammerung befand, überkam sie ein Gefühl der Zuversicht, der Wärme..eine Gewissheit sich nicht Fürchten zu müssen. Wer immer sie da festhielt wollte ihr nichts Böses, sie vielmehr vor diesen Schrecken beschützen._

_Doch, wer ?-_

_Mo ! Kein anderer als Mo kann es sein !_

_Und als sie sich zu ihrem Beschützer umdrehte, nahm die Gestalt doch tatsächlich Mo´s Züge an._

_Ich wusste es !_

_Erleichtert und den Tränen wieder nahe, warf sie sich ihm um den Hals, wollte nur noch mit ihm hier fort._

_"Sshhh...Es ist gut.." Hörte sie eine ruhige Stimme sagen._

_Aber halt - _wessen_ Stimme war das ? _

Resa schlug die Augen auf und erwachte so endlich aus ihrem Albtraum.

Noch immer schweratmend sah sie sich um, während ihr kalter Schweiß den Nacken hinunterlief.

Sie starrte direkt in Capricorn´s Augen.

Kurz darauf entdeckte sie auch, in welcher Position sie sich mit ihm befand.

Peinlich berührte löste Resa ihre Hände um seinen Nacken, den sie in ihrem Delirium doch mit Mo verwechselt hatte.

Jedoch machte Capricorn keine Anstalten seine Hände wegzunehmen, mit denen er sie immer noch schützend umfing.

Fast betrachtete er sie schon mit einem nachdenklich-besorgten Blick, aber das musste sie sich einbilden, war sie doch noch gar nicht richtig aufgewacht..

Sie räusperte sich und versuchte verzweifelt in irgendeine andere Richtung zu sehen, damit er nicht sah wie sie unfreiwillig rot wurde.

_Das wäre ja jetzt auch noch die Höhe !_

_Nicht, dass er sich am Ende was darauf einbildet ! _

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sein Atem über ihren Hals strich, da er wieder anfing zu sprechen. Schnell drehte sie ihm den Kopf zu, und sah wie er sie prüfend musterte.

"Ist alles wieder in Ordnung ?" Seine echte Besorgnis - so unauffällig sie auch in den Satz eingeflochten war - schockierte sie. Sie räusperte sich nocheinmal.

"Ja, aber könntest du..."

"Oh !" Er schien selbst erst zu merken, was er bis jetzt getan hatte und gab sie sogleich frei.

Resa hielt sich den Kopf, ein kurzer Kopfschmerzblitz durchzuckte ihren Kopf

"Was...?-..soviele Bilder.." Murmelte sie verwirrt.

"Du,..du hattest wahrscheinlich einen Albtraum." Half er ihr auf die Sprünge.

"Ist aber auch kein Wunder, wenn sich mehrere Nachtmahre in der Nähe befinden.."

Nun war es an ihm sich zu räuspern.

_Es scheint ihm unangenehm zu sein..wer hätte das gedacht ?_

_Ich muss wohl immer noch träumen.. _

Augenscheinlich schien eine Verwandlung durch ihn zu gehen, sein "Alter Ego" nahm seinen Platz im Bewusstsein wieder ein und seine Züge erkalteten wieder.

"Leg dich am besten wieder schlafen."

Sagte er betont emotionslos, als ob er sich selbst zwingen müsste nicht auf sie einzugehen.

Für einen Moment schoss ihr doch der völlig verrückte Gedanke durch den Kopf, ihn doch einfach zu fragen ob er nicht auch zu ihr ins Bett wolle, um so die Albträume effektiver fernzuhalten - stattdessen nickte sie einfach nur, zog sich die Decke über die Schultern und drehte sich - mit dem Rücken zu ihm - auf die Seite.

Ihr Atem ging bereits wieder flacher, da beobachtete Capricorn sie immernoch wie sie einschlief, bis er es sich selbst mit einem Seufzen auf dem Boden vor ihr gemütlich machte.

* * *

Note: REVIEWS :) !!


	8. Neuigkeiten

Disclaimer: Nein, nein..das alles gehört Cornelia Funke...AUßER...Blitzfinger :) der gehört ganz mir muhaha XD

_Kapitel 8 : Neuigkeiten

* * *

_

Der Morgen war schon längst im Weglosen Wald angebrochen, als Resa blinzelnd ihre Augen öffnete.

War es wirklich schon Morgen ? Die Nacht war ihr so kurz vorgekommen...

Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich um.

Die Stelle zu ihren Füßen, auf der Capricorn höchst wahrscheinlich geschlafen hatte, war leer.

_Soll ich jetzt beunruhigt oder erleichtert sein ?_

_...Am Ende habe ich ja alles nur geträumt ?_

Versuchte sie sich selbst noch halbherzig einzureden.

_Kein Capricorn, aber dafür Mo und Meggie, wir haben in dieser komischen Hütte halt gemacht und ich bin eingeschlafen...und jetzt sind sie draußen und warten auf mich ! ..so wird es sein.._

Gerade als Resa aufstehen wollte, lugte Capricorn´s Kopf den Eingang hinein.

_Naja..es wäre ja auch wirklich zu schön gewesen.._

"Wie ich sehe ist da endlich jemand erwacht...das solltest du dir aber möglichst früh wieder abgewöhnen, bedenke, der Dienst einer Magd beginnt am besten vor Sonnenaufgang-"

"Ich weiß, Mortola hat es ja früh genug erwähnt."

Daraufhin wurde er für einen Moment still.

Hatte sie seinen wunden Punkt getroffen, die Ungewissheit über seine Mutter ?

"Jedenfalls,..war ich selbst nicht untätig.." Begann Capricorn wieder und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

Jetzt erst erkannte sie, was er schon die ganze Zeit in Händen hielt :

Es waren zahlreiche, tiefschwarze Brombeeren !

Bevor sie auch nur auf den Gedanken kam zu fragen, hielt er ihr die eine Handvoll hin. Sie musste ihn verwirrt angesehen haben, denn er entgegnete.

"Hier nimm, sie sind nicht giftig..meine Hand ebensowenig.."

Zögerlich formte sie beide Hände zur Schale und streckte sie ihm hin.

Er wiederum kippte die Beeren in ihre Hände, nicht ohne jedoch fast unmerklich ihre Fingerspitzen zu berühren; jedoch konnte sie schlecht zurückzucken, da sie sonst ihre "Fracht" verloren hätte.

Schweigend saßen sie nun nebeneinander und verzehrten ihr Frühstück.

"Danke.." Sagte Resa nach einer Weile leise.

"Nichts zu danken..ich muss doch für meine Untergebenen sorgen." Meinte er und es klang fast so wie ein Scherz, während er sich eine weitere Brombeere in den Mund schob.

Als er ´´Untergebene´´ sagte, fühlte sie sich für den kleinsten Augenblick seltsam,..unwohl ?...enttäuscht ?!

Nachdem beide fertig gegessen hatten, setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Wohin, darüber hüllte sich Capricorn in Schweigen;

und wenn Resa ehrlich war, dann war es ihr herzlich egal, änderte es doch nichts an ihrer Situation.

Am frühen Abend schienen sie ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben - vorerst.

Vor ihnen ragte ein Wirtshaus in den Himmel.

Resa erkannte es als ´´Wirtshaus an der Grenze´´ wieder.

_Eine Spelunke für die Anhänger des Natternkopfs, die auf der Durchreise waren.._

_Nicht gerade ein Ort, den man sich als Zufluchtsstätte vorstellen würde.._

Äußerst zögerlich folgte sie dem gar nicht zögernden Capricorn, der ihr bestimmt noch spöttisch die Tür aufgehalten hätte, hätte es im Innern nicht nur so vom übel aussehenden Gesellen gewimmelt, deren Ehrfurcht verdient werden musste.

Als wäre sie nie fortgewesen, nahm sie sofort wieder die Verhaltensweisen ein, die sie in der Tintenwelt auf die harte Tour erst hatte erlernen müssen :

Um möglichst nich aufzufallen lief sie mit gesenktem Kopf dicht hinter Capricorn.

Zwar widersprach es ihrem Innern, doch war es zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, wollte sie nicht unnötig auf sich lenken und die falschen Männern anziehen.

Capricorn selbst schien etwas Schwierigkeit damit zu haben, wieder in alte Gewohnheiten zu verfallen.

Verwirrt sah er sich im Schankraum um.

Er war anscheinend wirklich zu lange fort gewesen..

Da endlich erkannte er ein halbwegs bekanntes Gesicht am Tresen sitzen.

"Blitzfinger !" Begrüßte er den zwielichtigen Mann.

Der Gerufenen hob den Kopf, zog instinktiv blitzschnell ein Messer aus irgendeiner Tasche. Doch als er Capricorn zu erkennen schien, verschwand die Waffe wieder flugs wo sie hergekommen war, und seine vorsichtig-aggressive Miene wich einer überrascht-erfreuten.

Was ihn aber - nach Resas Meinung- nicht unbedingt besser aussehen ließ.

Für sie hatte der kleine dünne Mann etwas Rattenhaftes an sich, etwas Hinterhältiges..Scheußliches.

Selbst sein spitzes Gesicht und die hervorstehenden, schiefen Zähne verliehen ihm das Aussehen einer Ratte.

Während er Capricorn zwar anlächelte, huschten seine Rattenaugen immer im Raum umher, so als sei er stehts auf der Suche nach etwas Essbaren oder das er stehlen konnte.

"Capricorn ! Das ist nun aber wirklich schon ein Weilchen her, dass du dich hier blicken hast lassen...es wundert mich, dich überhaupt noch einmal zu sehen !"

"Ach, sollte ich denn nicht hier stehen ?" Sein Ton hatte etwas leicht Drohendes, jedenfalls kam es Resa so vor.

"Gibt es da eine Kleinigkeit, die ich wissen sollte ?"

Blitzfinger nahm einen kurzen Schlug aus dem Glas neben sich. Hatte er den Umschwung der Unterhaltung mitbekommen ?

"Dazu nimmst du besser Platz, manches Gespräch ist nicht für alle Ohren bestimmt...deine reizende Begleiterin übrigens auch.." Fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Capricorn tat wie geheißen, quittierte seine letzte Bemerkung jedoch mit einem flüchtigen Grinsen, fast so als wäre es ein Kompliment an ihn gewesen.

Resa setzte sich ebenfalls zu ihnen.

"Vor einem Jahr..ein paar Jahre nachdem du plötzlich verschwunden warst.." Begann der Rattenmann in einem halben Flüsterton seine Erzählung, "..ist dieser verfluchte Prinz - du weißt schon, der weibische Balg des fetten Fürsten ? - ausgeritten, um den Helden zu spielen.

Naja, zugegeben, er ist weit gekommen, hat es sogar bis ins Innern deiner Festung geschafft..die ja für den Moment Feuerfuchs unterstand, oder irre ich mich ?

Jedenfalls...hat sich ganz tapfer geschlagen, muss ich leider zugeben..allerdings hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass deine Männer mit ihren eigenen Methoden als Brandstifter zurückschlagen würden..dummerweise haben sie einmal am falschen Haus Feuer gelegt...Das Ende vom Lied ist, dass unser kleines Prinzchen zwar in den Flammen endlich sein Ende fand, aber leider auch ein Großteil deiner Männer und deine Festung..."

Blitzfinger blickte ihn darauf hin fast fragend an, als erwartete er irgendeine Antwort. Doch Capricorn hatte nicht vor zu antworten, er sah den Mann vor sich auch nicht an.

Er sah in die Ferne und schluckte einmal.

Zwar hatte er die Reste seiner Festung gesehen, doch es noch einmal zu hören, die Wirklichkeit zu hören, war etwas anderes.

Gefasst und mit ernstem Gesicht wandte er sein Augenmerk wieder auf Blitzfinger.

"Was..was geschah mit dem Rest ?"

"Oh, dem Rest deiner Männer meinst du ? Ach, denen gehts gut, sind allesamt zum Natternkopf gerannt, haben es sich unter seinem Schutz gutgehen lassen..und eigentlich dasselbe gemacht wie vorher : Gebrandschatzt und Geplündert...nur halt jetzt auf Befehl und alles ganz amtlich..."

"Verstehe..."

Capricorn stand auf, schnell tat es ihm Resa nach.

"Dann Danke ich dir für diese Auskunft, Blitzfinger."

"Immerdoch, Capricorn...geht ihr nach oben, auf eurer ein Zimmer ?"

Fragte er und grinste dabei Resa anzüglich und vielsagend an.

Capricorn warf Resa einen leicht bedauernden Blick zu, erwiderte dann :

"Ich fürchte nicht...zum einen da ich nach meiner Rückkehr unglücklicherweise über kein Geld verfüge-"

"Das soll nicht dein Problem sein..Hier !"

Und er reichte ihm ein paar Münzen.

"Wie kann ich dir danken ?"

"Die Gunst eines Brandstifters ist mir Lohn genug." Zwinkerte Blitzfinger und bedeutete ihnen nun endlich zum Wirt zu gehen.

Mit den Münzen konnten sie sich ein Zimmer ganz oben mieten und hatten sogar noch einen Teil übrig, der sofort in Capricorns Tasche wanderte.

Das Zimmer selbst schien wohl eines der Besseren zu sein - der Wirt hatte Capricorn scheinbar erkannt und es nicht gewagt den Herrn der Brandstifter mit einem gewöhnlichem Zimmer abzuspeißen, aus Angst dessen Wut auf sich zu ziehen - das bedeute, das Bett hatte keine Löcher, es befanden sich keine Ratten oder sonstiges Ungeziefer darunter und es gab ein Fenster.

"Was für ein Empfang zu meiner Rückkehr !" Lachte er trocken und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, froh über etwas Comfort.

Resa währendessen versuchte sich durch einen Blick durchs Fenster abzulenken, vergeblich.

Denn plötzlich stand er hinter ihr; so nah, dass sie ihn nur dadurch bemerkte, wie sein Atem über ihren Nacken strich.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und erneut tönte ein Lachen aus dieser anstonsten so humorlosen Kehle; diesmal klang es ein wenig echter.

"Bist du nicht müde ? Schließlich wolltest du vorhin ziemlich oft Pause machen.."

"Doch, es ist nur.."

"Ja ?" Bohrte er nach und hob ihr Kinn mit einem seiner Finger an, sodass sich ihre blicke für den kleinsten Moment trafen.

Dann durchbrach Resa diese Verbindung, indem sie den Kopf angewidert wegriss und versuchte sich etwas mehr Raum zu verschaffen..was ihr natürlich nicht gelang. Daher versuchte sie es auf eine andere Taktik.

"Ich habe nur..nachgedacht.." Sich selbst nicht sicher, ob es gelogen war.

"Nachgedacht ?" Wiederholte er.

"Wer ist dieser Mann, mit dem du gesprochen hast ? Blitzfinger ?"

"Ach, er..nun ja, ich würde sagen er ist ein alter Bekannter.."

"Und was würde ich sagen ?" Hakte Resa nach.

"Dass er ein ziemlicher Langfinger ist...einer der Besten, wenn nicht sogar, der Beste. Du brauchst nur zu blinzeln..und Zack !"

Blitzschnell hatte Capricorn sie an den Schultern gepackt, ließ sie jedoch gleich wieder los. Er lachte leise über ihr erschrockenes Gesicht.

"Sei doch nicht so ängstlich.._sowas_ kann dir mit den Männern passieren, die da unten sitzen, doch nicht mit _mir_..." Grinste er sie an.

"Ach, ja ? Und was macht euch so unterschiedlich ?" Fragte sie ihn kälter, als sie vorhatte.

Das Grinsen verschwand so schnell aus seinem Gesicht wie alle anderen Emotionen die gekommen waren; doch konnte sie sich in der Dunkelheit nicht ganz sicher sein.

"Schlafen, wir werden jetzt schlafen." Sagte er knapp, beinahe, als hätte er für einen Moment den Faden verloren.

"Du hattest letzte Nacht das Bett, folglich bin ich an der Reihe."

Sagte er, bevor sie es halb freiweillig anbieten konnte.

Während Resa es sich auf dem Boden, auf einer Decke im Mondlicht gemütlich machte, schoß ihr die Frage durch den Kopf, _was_ denn nun eigentlich sie _diesmal _daran hinderte, nicht in einem Bett zu schlafen ?..Und vorallem..wieso Capricorn diese Tatsache unerwähnt gelassen hatte...

* * *

Reviewt ;) !!


	9. Im Freien Fall

Note: Tintenherz gehört mir leider nicht

Für Lola

_Kapitel 9 : Im Freien Fall_

* * *

_Erneut lichteten sich die Schleier ihres Unterbewusstseins und Formen bildeten sich heraus._

_Sie war allein, ganz allein inmitten einer weiten, offenen Fläche._

_Der kalte Wind, der unerbittlich über die karge Gegend fuhr zog an ihren Kleidern, als wollte er sie am liebsten mitreißen._

_Die Kälte ließ sie zittern, aber nur unter anderem._

_Ihr Körper wurde von tiefen Schluchzern durchgeschüttelt._

_Trotzdem blieb sie stehen, die Schultern hingen resigniert herab._

_Alles war zerstört worden, alles..._

_Hier in diesem Ödland war sie allein, komplett von den einzigen Menschen getrennt, die ihr etwas bedeuteten._

_Mo...Meggie...ihre Gesichter konnte sie flüchtig in der Asche zu ihren Füßen erkennen, doch schon gleich wurden die Bilder vom Winde verweht_

_....was blieb war die Erinnerung...._

_Sie wollte noch mehr weinen, noch viel mehr, noch viel länger...wollte ihren ganzen Kummer auf dem Boden vergießen.._

_...doch die Trauer zog an ihr wie eine kalte Macht, die sie gen Tiefe riss..._

_Unweit von ihr tat sich eine große Spalte im Boden auf..als wäre sie nur für sie erschienen.._

_..Langsam lief sie darauf zu, der kalte Wind fuhr in ihr Haar und ließ es über ihr Gesicht peitschen, die Kälte fraß an ihrem Fleisch, doch so richtig bemerkte sie es gar nicht..es interessierte sie einfach nicht mehr.._

_..wie in Trance ging sie auf den Abgrund zu, blieb direkt vor der schwarzen Erdspalte stehen, spähte hinab._

_Was sollte sie hier noch ?_

_Es gab keinen Grund für sie weiterzuexistieren._

_Sie schloss die Augen, fühlte nocheinmal wie die Tränen ihr Gesicht hinabliefen.._

_....dann breitete sie die Arme aus und sprang._

_Sie segelte durch komplette, vollkommene Dunkelheit, fiel tiefer...immer tiefer.._

_..mit ganzer Seele wünschte sie sich endlich unten anzukommen, _

_endlich aufzuschlagen, es zu beenden...und frei zu sein von allem.._

_...Gerade als sie dachte, endlich sei der Moment gekommen, _

_spürte sie, wie sie plötzlich von etwas zurückgehalten wurde.._

_...wie eine Schicht aus Licht und Wärme, die sie von der Dunkelheit um sie herum trennte, in der sie einerseits gefangen, aber auch sicher aufgehoben war, beschützt...._

Resa riss die Augen auf...und schrie.

Der Großteil ihres Oberkörpers hing aus dem Fenster heraus, die kühle Nachtluft umspielte sie, machte ihr nur noch mehr bewusst, wie nah sie dem Tod in der Tiefe war.

Doch irgendetwas - oder _irgendjemand_ - hielt den Rest von ihr fest, der sich noch im Inneren des Zimmers befand und versuchte scheinbar sie wieder hineinzuziehen.

Die Augen panisch geweitet, begann sie mit den Armen zu rudern, in dem unsinnigen Versuch Balance zu bekommen.

Wer immer da die Arme um ihre Kniekehlen geschlungen hatte, musste wirklich mit aller Kraft ziehen, denn sie spürte wie sie immer mehr zurück Richtung Sicherheit glitt.

Schließlich wurde sie an der Hüfte umfasst und gänzlich ins Innere gezogen.

In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und es wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Schwer atmend war sie so frei und lehnte sich gegen ihren Retter; wer es war, war ihr im Moment herzlich egal.

Zaghaft wurde sie von denselben Armen umschlossen und langsam vom Fenster weggeführt, die sie auch gerettet hatten.

Sie musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht in diesen Armen einschlief, so erschöpft war sie.

Bald legte sich zum Glück ihr Schwindel, ihre Atmung normalisierte sich und sie wagte einen Blick nach oben.

Wiedereinmal blickte sie in Capricorns Gesicht, diesmal vom Mondlicht erhellt.

Leicht neugierig musterte er sie.

Dann endlich schien er zu realisieren, dass sie ihn ansah, denn er entließ sie aus seiner Umarmung.

"Was..was ist passiert ?" Fragte Resa verunsichert.

"Nun ja..du scheinst wohl Schlafgewandelt zu sein.." Erklärte er, froh, dass sie ihn nicht auf _das_ ansprach.

"Glücklicherweise bin ich aufgewacht, als du gerade versucht hast aus dem Fenster zu springen..ein paar Sekunden später und du lägest jetzt auf dem Waldboden da unten.."

"Also hast du mich...gerettet.." Sagte sie unnötigerweise und mit einer gewissen Abscheu auf das letzte Wort.

"Sieht ganz danach aus...also wenn du mir danken möchtest, dann wüsste ich da schon einen Weg wie.."

Empört blickte sie ihn an.

Sein Kopf wandte sich etwas, sodass er ihr nun direkt in die Augen sah..jedes Wort, das sich auf ihrer Zunge befunden hatte, erstarb augenblicklich.

"Du kannst mir danken, indem du mir einen Gefallen tust :

Schlaf ab sofort normal und ohne irgendwelche Albträume..damit tust du uns beiden einen Gefallen, dir und mir." Sagte er ernst.

"Einverstanden, Resa ?" Fragte er nocheinmal nach, in einem Tonfall, der irgendwie.._sanfter_ war, doch immer noch bestimmt.

"Außerdem,..außerdem denke ich, wird es doch das Beste sein, du wirst dich in diese Ecke dort drüben-" Er deutete auf die Zimmerecke neben seinem Bett."-legen. Sie ist am weitesten vom Fenster entfernt, man muss so etwas ja nicht noch einmal unnötig heraufbeschwören, findest du nicht auch ?"

Und er bückte sich, um die Decke auf dem Boden aufzuheben.

"Oder.." Begann Resa mit leiser, beinahe abwesender Stimme und Capricorn hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, schaute zu ihr hinauf.

"Oder ich schlafe gleich im Bett...ich meine, wenn es sowieso die gleiche Ecke ist.."

Langsam, ganz langsam, erhob er sich, seine Augen verließen sie keine Sekunde.

"Das, nun...das könntest du theorethisch auch tun.." Er räusperte sich, unterbrach ihre Augenverbindung kurz.

Was hätte Resa nun für Licht gegeben ! Zu gern hätte sie genau gesehen, was sich alles in Capricorns Gesicht abspielte.

"Dann komm...aber geh auf die linke Seite, die ist noch weiter vom Fenster entfernt." Bedeutete er ihr mit einer Geste seiner Hand.

Ihr Kopf begann sich wieder leicht zu drehen, als ihr klar wurde, was sie nun eigentlich gesagt hatte.

Doch für Umentscheidungen war es nun zu spät.

Vorsichtig - damit auch ja keine Chance bestand, dass sie sich in irgendeiner Weise berührten - legte sie sich auf die eine Hälfte des Bettes;

er - mit weitaus weniger Bedenken, dafür mit einem etwas ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck - auf die andere Hälfte.

* * *

Hoffe hat euch gefallen :)


	10. Und die Reise geht weitervielleicht

Note: bin leider nicht Cornelia Funke...

Für Lola

_Kapitel 10 : Und die Reise geht weiter..vielleicht_

* * *

Als Resa am Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich seltsam erholt.

_Vielleicht liegt es ja daran, dass ich keinen weiteren Alptraum hatte ?_

Gerade wollte sie sich strecken und vielleicht noch einmal auf ihre andere Seite drehen, da fror ihr Blick an ihrer ausgestreckten rechten Hand fest.

Ein Wunder, dass sie es nicht früher bemerkt hatte in welcher Gesellschaft sich ihre Hand befand :

Als wäre es ihr normaler Platz, lag ihre Hand friedlich auf Capricorns.

Was sie dabei so erschrecken ließ, war die Tatsache, dass nicht Capricorn - wie eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen wäre - die Initative ergriffen hatte, sondern _ihre _Hand oben auflag, also _sie _diejenige war, deren Hand auf Wanderschaft gegangen war !

So vorsichtig wie möglich - damit er ja nicht aufwachte und irgendein Kommentar darüber loslassen konnte - zog sie ihre Hand weg.

Wie einen Fremdkörper starrte sie ihre Rechte nun an.

Konnte sie sie denn je wieder normal benutzen, nachdem sie etwas von Capricorns Körper berührt hatte ?!

Weitere Gedankengänge wurden ausgelöscht, da er nun ebenfalls erwachte.

Er gähnte ausgiebig, dann drehte er sich mit Schwung auf seine andere Seite - zu ihr gewandt.

Gerade wollte er nocheinmal die Augen schließen, doch er entdeckte früh genug ihre eigenen Augen, die ihn dezent beobachteten.

Ein diebisches Grinsen huschte an seinen Lippen vorbei.

"Wie schön, dass du mich noch weiterhin mit deiner Gesellschaft beehrst. Du bist also nicht aus dem Fenster gesprungen, nehme ich an ? Ansonsten tarnst du die Blätter in deinen Haaren und deine zahlriechen Knochenbrüche ziemlich gut.."

"Scheinbar wurde ich diese Nacht verschont. Vielen Dank auch für die Besorgnis." Raunte sie kalt und drehte sich mit einem genervten Seufzen herum, sodass sie ihm ihren Rücken präsentierte.

Woher diese plötzliche Wut kam wusste sie selbst nicht genau.

"So dankt man also heutzutage seinem Retter.."

"Du hattest doch schon deinen Dank !" Schnauzte sie ihn - immernoch den Rücken zugewandt - an.

"Du hattest mich mit dir in einem Bett, meine Hand-"

Sprudelte es aus ihr vor Empörung heraus.

"Ach, das war deine Hand, die ich plötzlich gespürt habe ?...Und ich dachte schon, ich hätte mir es nur eingebildet.."

Unterbrach er sie und der Schalk in seinen Augen fraß sich förmlich durch ihr Rückgrat.

Darauf erwiderte sie nichts, drehte sich aber auch nicht um.

Bevor sie wieder aufbrachen, kaufte Capricorn noch schnell von einem Teil des Restgeldes etwas Proviant bei dem Wirt.

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Gegen Mittag hielt es Capricorn scheinbar für angemessen den Kokon aus Schweigen, den Resa so fleißig um sich gewoben hatte, zu durchbrechen.

"Vielleicht interessiert es dich ja.." Begann er in einem für ihn ungewohntem Plauderton.

"Das Ziel, das wir als nächstes ansteuern werden, ist die Burg des Natternkopfs.

Es gibt einige Dinge, die ich mit ihm zu besprechen habe.."

Er brach in seiner Erzählung ab, seine Gedanken schienen um die bevorstehende Unterhaltung zu kreisen.

Resa dachten sich ihren eigenen kleinen Teil dazu :

_Die Burg des Natternkopfs..es ist lange her..zu letzt habe ich sie in meiner Zeit als Magd gesehen..ab und zu hat uns Mortola dorthin geschleppt_

_...zu diesem ekelhaften Natternkopf....dagegen könnte man Capricorn ja fast nett finden-_

_Halt..was denke ich da ?_

Sie stellte alles Denken und Reden ein.

....bis sie sich nach ein paar Stunden wünschte sie hätte ein bisschen mehr vorher nachgedacht.

Höllische Schmerzen breiteten sich in ihrem linken Bein aus und als sie daran herunterblickte erkannte sie, dass sie in eine Art Nest getreten sein musste.

Ein erschrecktes Keuchen entwich ihrer Kehle, was ihren Begleiter auf sie aufmerksam machte.

Sofort eilte er zu ihr.

Ohne große Vorreden packte er sie am Knie und zog ihren Fuß raus, der vollkommen in diese seltsame Masse eingehüllt war.

Resa derweil musste sich auf seiner Schulter abstützen und versuchte verbissen den pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Fuß zu verdrängen.

Auf diese Weise bewegten sie sich ein Stück von dem Nest weg und er half ihr sich hinzusetzen.

Suchend blickte er sich um, und, als er nichts Passendes fand, riss er einen Teil seinen Hemdes ab mit dem er ihren Fuß von der Masse reinigte.

Glücklicherweise befand sich eine Quelle in der Nähe, an der er den Stoff auswaschen konnte.

Das gereinigte Stück in der Hand ging er neben ihr in die Hocke und begutachtete abwechselnd ausgiebig ihren Fuß oder spähte nachdenklich zum Nest hinüber.

"Höchstwahrscheinlich Waldgeister...in dem Fall Feuergeister..das muss eines ihrer Lager für ihren Feuerhonig gewesen sein..." Dachte er nach einer Weile laut nach.

Dann legte er ihr den kühlen Stoff auf den geschundenen und noch immer stark geröteten und leicht geschwollenen Fuß.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem halben Lachen.

"Resa, Resa, Resa..." Fing er an.

"Entweder fällst du aus deinem Bett, aus dem Fenster oder in Feuerhonig ! Was ist denn los mit dir ? Willst du meine Reaktionsfähigkeit testen, dann musst du es nur sagen.." Betrachtete er sie amüsiert und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

_Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe..._

Flehte sie in Gedanken, verschrenkte die Arme und sah weg.

So lange er da war, würde er sie nur weiterhin verwirren...

* * *

Würd mich über ein Kommentar tierisch freuen !!


	11. Moospilz

Note: Tintenherz gehört mir nicht, dafür Moospilz !! :3

Für Lola

_Kapitel 11 : Moospilz_

* * *

"Du kannst nicht ewig da sitzen bleiben.."

"Ach, und wie soll ich aufstehen ? Und gehen, was ist mit gehen ?"

"So wie du schon wieder redest, könntest du jedenfalls meilenweit gehen.."

Musste er aus jedem ihrer Sätze einen Witz machen ?!

Trotz all seiner Sticheleien schien Capricorn doch über ihr Problem nachzudenken.

"Hmm..du könntest zum Beispiel...hm.."

Und der Schalk trat wieder in seine Augen, als er sich erinnerte.

"Natürlich könnten wir es so machen wie am Anfang unserer kleinen Reise..."

Resa wusste anfangs nicht was er meinte, erinnerte sich jedoch wieder schnell.

"Oh nein, kommt gar nicht in Frage !

Vergiss es, das war eine einmalige Sache, die wir beide schnell vergessen sollten!"

"Und du redest sicher noch davon, dass ich dich getragen habe ?...Oder hab ich etwas verpasst und deine Gedanken sind zu einer..._tieferen_ Sache abgeschweift ?"

Scheinbar konnte er gar nicht anders, als sie dauernd auf irgendeine Art zu erniedrigen.

_Das muss bei bösen Menschen angeboren sein.._

"Ok, dann fällt Tragen also aus..schade....und du bist dir sicher, dass du dem Herrn der Brandstifter diesen kleinen Gefallen nicht doch tun willst ?"

Neckte er.

"Gut, dann...was ist mit diesem Stock hier ? Wäre das nichts ?"

Er reichte ihn ihr und sogleich unternahm Resa erste Aufstehversuche.

Nach einigen Minuten stand sie zwar aufrecht, dafür pochte ihr linker Fuß nun schmerzhafter denn je; beinahe hätte sie sich wieder auf den Boden fallen gelassen..hätte sie da Capricorn nicht stützend am Arm gepackt.

"So sieht das doch schon ganz gut aus....nein ?"

Fragte er, nachdem er ihren sich schüttelnden Kopf gesehen hatte.

"Mein Fuß." Presste sie hervor.

Nein, sie würde keine großen Schmerzen vor diesem Mann zeigen.

"Was ist damit ? Schmerzt er zu stark oder was ?"

"Es- es geht schon..du kannst mich loslassen.."

Zwar hob er eine Augenbraue, doch hinterfragte er sie nicht und ließ sie los.

All ihre Willenskraft aufbietend ging Resa ein paar Schritte, jedesmal nahm der Schmerz noch ein kleines Bisschen mehr zu..bis dann plötzlich gar kein Schmerz mehr war und alles um sie herum sich in Schwarz hüllte...

Sie wurde wach, nur um zu erkennen, dass sie schon wieder auf dem Boden war, nur dieses Mal lag sie, an einen Baum gelehnt.

Capricorn saß mit verschrenkten Armen an ihrer Seite und begutachtete ihren Fuß mit ernster Miene.

"Wie schön, dass du aus deinem Leichtsinn wieder aufgewacht bist."

"Was ist-"

"Was wohl ? Du bist umgekippt..wie zu vermuten war."

Er klang nun gereizt.

"Resa, versteh doch, dass ist nicht _irgendetwas _in das du deinen - nebenbei ganz schön geformten - Fuß gesteckt hast ! Das ist Feuerhonig, sowas heilt nunmal nicht so leicht..besonders wenn man sich nicht in der Heilkunst auskennt.."

Bemerkte er in einem leicht selbstanklagenden Ton.

"Und jetzt ?" Fragte sie schwach.

"Nun ja, ..ich hatte gehofft du könntest mir diese Frage beantworten sobald du aufgewacht bist... Hier in der Umgebung wachsen ein paar Kräuter, vielleicht sind sie ja zu etwas gut ?"

Resa schwirrte der Kopf. Verlangte er allen Ernstens von ihr, sich selbst zu heilen ?! Noch dazu mit einem unvollständigen Wissen über die Kräuter, die in der Tintenwelt wuchsen ??

"Capricorn, wie-" Und sie hielt erschrocken inne, als ihr auffiel, dass sie ihn zum ersten Mal direkt angeredet hatte.

Bevor einer von beiden etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, hörten sie ein irres Gekicher über sich in den Baumkronen wehen.

Es raschelte und das Geräusch kam immer näher, bis plötzlich eine Kreatur aus einem der Büsche sprang.

Sie war kleinwüchsig und sah aus wie ein Busch mit Armen und Beinen.

In der Mitte des "Busches" - was sich als Moos herausstellte - befanden sich zwei große, kugelrunde, wache Augen.

"Moospilz ?" Fragte der Moosmann mit seiner hohen Stimme.

"Was zum- Sowas wie du hast uns gerade noch gefehlt !" Herrschte Capricorn diesen Neuankömmling an.

"Moospilz ?" Fragte der Moosmann noch einmal und hoppelte dann wie ein Affe näher auf sie zu.

Capricorn sah ihn finster an und hob drohend die Fäuste, doch die fröhliche Kreatur ging gar nicht darauf ein.

Mit einem großen Satz sprang der Moosmann kurzerhand über Capricorns Kopf hinweg, sodass er direkt neben Resa landete.

Unter ihren verängstigen Blicken piekste der Moosmann sie mit seinen Astfingern hier und da, als würde er sie untersuchen.

"Gute Zeit für Kinder jetzt." Stellte er triumphierend fest und hüpfte unter einem weiteren ´´Moospilz !´´´auf der Stelle.

Resa wurde zunächst einmal komplett rot in ihrem Gesicht, Capricorn starrte den Moosmann nur schweigend an, dann platzte er heraus :

"Es sind aber keine Kinder in Plannung, du dumme Kreatur ! ..Jedenfalls keine von denen ich nicht wüsste.." Setzte er fast unhörbar hinzu.

"Moospilz ?" Legte der Moosmann den Kopf verwirrt schief.

"Keine Kinder will ich, sondern, dass ihr Fuß wieder heilt, wenn du´s genau wissen willst !"

"Moospilz !" Rief das Männchen, und hüpfte rasch ein paar Meter weiter mitten ins Dickicht.

"Und weg ist er.." Dann sah Capricorn wieder Resa an.

"Er hat dich aber nicht irgendwie-....?...Oder ?" Die Frage schien ihm leicht unangenehm.

Sie schwieg sich einen Moment über seine ´´kryptische Frage´´ aus, hauptsächlich um all das Blut wieder aus ihren Wangen zu vetreiben.

"Nein, das hat er nicht...aber seit wann kümmerst du dich denn darum wo ich angefasst werde ?!"

"Also bitte ! Ich habe schließlich als dein Herr ein Vorrecht das zu wissen-"

"-Und befingerst mich dementsprechend oft ?!"

Resa konnte gar nicht sagen, woher diese plötzliche Kampfeslust gekommen war.

Sie mussten jedoch in ihrem Streit innehalten, da plötzlich der Moosmann wieder aufgetaucht war.

"Moospilz !" Piepste er erfreut und hüpfte neben Resas Fuß.

Auf diesen schmierte er eine Paste, die bis jetzt in seinen Asthänden geruht hatte.

"Moospilz..Moospilz..Moospilz.." Murmelte er in einem Singsang vor sich hin.

Kaum war seine Arbeit getan, hüpfte der Moosmann auf den nächsten Baum, drehte sich nocheinmal zum Abschied für ein Finales ´´Moospilz !´´ und ´´Werde auf Kinderzeit warten !´´ und verschwand dann entgültig in den Tiefen des Weglosen Waldes.

Capricorn sah ihm noch nach, konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

"Komischer Kauz..ich wusste gar nicht, dass es auch Moosmänner gibt.."

"Das gibts ja nicht !" Stieß Resa neben ihm überrascht aus.

"Was denn ? Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du spontan entdeckt hast, dass du schwanger bist !"

Resa überhörte das Kommentar großzügig in ihrer Freude.

"Mein Fuß ! Er ist wieder komplett normal !"

Wie damit er sich selbst überzeugen konnte, streckte sie ihn ihm praktisch vor die Nase.

Tatsächlich, es war keine Rötung mehr zu sehen, nicht die kleinste Schwellung.

"Na, dann weißt du ja, was du Moospilz sagen kannst, wenn du ihn je wiedersehen solltest.."

"Wem ?"

"Moospilz..das hat die kleine Nervensäge doch dauernd von sich gegeben oder ?

Und jetzt komm..bevor er noch eine ´´Kinderzeit´´ ausspricht..."

* * *

Kommentar bitte


	12. Die letzte Nacht im Freien

Disclaimer: Tintenherz gehört mir nicht

Für Lola, ich hoffe sie haben Internet im Himmel

_Kapitel 12 : Die letzte Nacht im Freien_

* * *

Nach ihrer Begegnung mit Moospilz ging es erheblich schneller voran;

wenn auch Resa nun ihre Umgebung vorsichtiger auf mögliche Fallen beobachtete.

So schnell sie auch vorankamen, sie würden morgen trotzdem nocheinmal fast den ganzen Tag zu laufen haben, bis sie die Burg des Natternkopfs erreichen würden.

Daher sahen sie sich nach einem Schlafplatz um, sobald die Sonne bereits in tiefem Sinkflug war und nur wenige Minuten verstreichen würden, bis sie ganz verschwunden war.

Ihr war klar, dass sie nicht auf ein Bett hoffen konnte -

so unkomfortabel es auch gewesen war, immerhin war es ein Bett gewesen -

trotzdem hoffte sie doch auf Ähnliches zu stoßen; ein weiteres verlassenes Haus wie in der ersten Nacht, wäre zum Beispiel nicht schlecht.

Mit ihren Erwartungen derart hochgeschraubt machte sie sich also mit Capricorn daran, die nächste Umgebung nach einer Unterkunft zu durchkämmen.

Wie zu erwarten war fand sich keine weitere Hütte, noch nichtmal ein weiches Moosbett, und im Nachhinein fragte sie sich, was wohl passiert wäre, hätte sie nicht auf soviel gehofft.

"Da drüben, perfekt !" Rief Capricorn plötzlich und versetze sie so für eine kurze Zeit in einen Zustand der Hoffnung, der abrupt endete sobald sie sich der Sstelle genähert hatte, auf die er deutete.

"Ein Baum ?" Hakte sie nach.

"Wo ran man wieder sieht, dass du aus dieser verweichlichten Welt kommst.."

Rollte er mit den Augen.

"Das ist nicht einfach nur ein Baum, nein, besser kann man es in diesem Wald oftmals gar nicht treffen ! Siehst du denn nicht ?"

"Ich sehe einen alten Baum, der vor langer Zeit in der Mitte gespalten wurde..und weiter ?"

"Diese von dir so schmählich gewürdigte Astgabel wird heute Nacht dein Überleben garantieren, meine Liebe, zusammen mit einem dichten Blätterdach, das ausgezeichnet vor Regen schützt !" Er klang dabei wie ein Makler, der von Zeit zu Zeit auch sich selbst rühmte.

"Und verspricht diese Astgabel auch, ihr Holz bei sich zu behalten ?"

"Geistreich, geistreich." Gestand er nur grinsend ein, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu geben.

Nach einem kurzen Wörterauflauf, der sich darum drehte, dass sie es sehr wohl ohne seine Hilfe - und Hand - auf den Baum schaffen konnte, gefolgt von einem Aufschrei, als sich ihr Kleid an mehreren Ästen gleichzeitig verhedderte und so zu zerreißen drohte, saß sie endlich im Baum - wohlgemerkt, _nachdem _Capricorn ihr geholfen hatte ihr Kleid zu frei zu bekommen und ihr mit einer Hand einen beherzten Schub nach oben gegeben hatte.

Mit einem vorherigen Anlauf schaffte auch er es den Baum zu erklimmen.

Die letzten Überreste des Sonnenlichts schienen ihr direkt ins Gesicht, was sie blendete, es dafür aber auch leichter machte die Tatsache zu übersehen, wie nah voneinander sie sich gegenüber saßen.

Bald darauf brach dann auch die Nacht herein und mit ihr die Stunde in der sämtliche Räuber des Waldes erwachten.

Wie sie das Knurren und die Schreie unter sich hörte, war Resa plötzlich sehr froh hoch oben und in Sicherheit zu sein, auch wenn es bedeutete Capricorn sehr nahe zu sein.

Vom Tag so sehr beansprucht und von der Dunkelheit der Nacht verführt, dauerte es dann nicht lange bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Auch wenn er sie bis dato immer wieder aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtet hatte, war er trotzdem dankbar um die Gelegenheit sie direkt ansehen zu können, nachdem sie eingeschlafen war.

Sie war bei weitem nicht die schönste Frau, die er jemals - beide Welten miteingeschlossen - gesehen hatte, doch war da etwas an ihr, das es ihm nicht so leicht machte, einfach wegzuschauen.

Was es war, das konnte er jedoch nicht sagen.

Auch war es ihm schleierhaft, wieso, als das Licht des langsam aufgehenden Mondes auf ihr Gesicht fiel, ausgerechnet sie, die noch dazu eine einfache Magd war, ihm so die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken rauben konnte.

Bevor er sich selbst dafür schelten konnte, schalt er sich für seine Unachtsamkeit.

Wie lange hatte der Nachtmahr schon dort gesessen, bis er ihn nun endlich und fast zu spät bemerkt hatte ?

Die Kreatur riss drohend ihren Schnabel auf und breite die Flügel bereit zum Angriff aus.

Instinktiv seine Fäuste gegen diesen Feind zu erheben erwies sich als das beste was er in so einem Falle tun konnte, da der Nachtmahr nun im Begriff war mit gezückten Krallen von oben herabzustürzen.

Treffer auf beiden Seiten bestärkten Capricorn in seiner Theorie, dass er durchaus etwas ausrichten konnte, aber auch, dass der Vogel mit seinem komplett schwarzen Gefieder einfach den Vorteil bei Nacht in seinem eigenen Revier hatte; trotzdem war er nicht willens diesen Kampf so einfach aufzugeben.

Die Kreatur pickte immer wieder nach seinem Kopf, doch wusste er es rechtzeitig seine Arme vor sich zu halten, was gut funktionierte, wenn es nicht gerade der Arm mit dem abgerissenen Ärmel war.

Gerade als er sich trotz einiger Stichwunden als Sieger wähnen wollte, bemerkte er eine Veränderung in dem Verhalten des Nachtmahrs.

Er blockte nun mehr, als dass er austeilte, so als versuchte er Zeit zum Plannen zu gewinnen.

Und als das Wesen dann mit einem hohen Schrei plötzlich zur Seite auswich fiel ihm siedend heiß auf, was der Plan war.

Der Tumult um sie herum, riss sie aus dem Schlaf.

Verstimmt öffnete sie die Augen, nur um Capricorn über sich stehend zu sehen.

Derart erschreckt hielt sie nicht inne, um für ein paar weitere Sekunden zu versuchen herauszufinden was los war, sondern handelte mit purem Instinkt.

Bevor Capricorn wusste wie ihm geschah fühlte er Resas Hände auf seiner Brust und dann wie er geschubst wurde.

Die Augen in Schock aufgerissen griff er nach dem erstbesten Ding, das seine Hände zu fassen bekamen.

Der Nachtmahr schrie auf in Protest, als ihn der Mensch so einfach an den Füßen packte.

Alarmiert versuchte das Tier wegzuflattern, doch resultierte das zusätzliche Gewicht darin, dass sich Mensch und Kreatur schon kurz darauf in einem wilden Sturzflug befanden.

Alles was man hörte war ein "Uff" von Capricorn und ein ersterbendes Krächzen seitens des Nachtmahrs als die Beiden im Baum nebenan bruchlandeten.

Resa, inzwischen hellwach, verstand endlich vollens was passiert war.

"Ist alles in Ordnung da drüben ?" Fragte sie, ihre Stimme höher als sonst.

Panik stieg in ihr auf, als sie keine Antwort bekam, sondern stattdessen nur Kratzen und Geraschel hörte.

Sie vernahm wie etwas auf dem Waldboden aufkam und sich auf ihren Baum zu bewegte.

Als dann plötzlich vor ihr der Kopf des Brandstifers in die Höhe schoß, hätte sie fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen.

Ohne sie anzusehen setzte er sich auf seinen vorherigen Platz.

"Es kommt ganz darauf an wen du fragst.." Begann er langsam.

Er hob den toten Nachtmahr in seiner Hand in die Höhe.

"Der hier hat seine letzte Schlacht geschlagen...und mir gings auch schon mal besser."

Endlich sah er sie an, auch wenn sie Mühe hatte seinem Blick standzuhalten.

"Es tut mir Leid, wirklich." Sagte sie leise.

Er starrte sie noch für einen Moment an und als er sie endlich von seinem Augenkontakt erlöste, fühlte sie sich als hätte man ihr Gewichte von der Brust genommen.

"Für was sollte das überhaupt gut sein ?" Verlangte er ruhig ihre Antwort, auch wenn sie wusste dass er in Wahrheit wütend war.

"Du,..du hast mich erschreckt, ich habe nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht-"

"Wieso ?" Traff er sie nocheinmal mit der vollen Härte seines Blickes.

Diesmal sah sie weg, verwirrt.

"Wieso ?" Wiederholte er seine Frage.

"Wieso fürchtest du dich immernoch vor mir ?"

Als sie daraufhin überrascht aufblickte erkannte sie, dass sich die Härte in seinen Augen mit etwas anderem vermischt hatte.

"Habe ich dir nicht bei genügend Anlässen gezeigt und versichert, dass nicht ich es bin, der dir Schaden will ?"

Beschämt senkte sie ihren Blick wieder zu Boden.

Da sie es nicht wagte aufzusehen, hörte sie nur wie Capricorn sich mit einem genervten Seufzen gegen den Stamm des Baumes fallen ließ und den Vogel beiseite warf.

"Tun dir deine Schultern weh ?" Fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Ein wenig." Gestand er ein, den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen gegen den Stamm gelehnt.

"Dann kann ich mich wenigstens was das anbetrifft nützlich machen.

Dreh dich um."

Überrascht öffnete er seine Augen und blickte sie an.

"Du verlangst von mir mich umzudrehen, nachdem du mich schon einmal aus einem Baum gestoßen hast ?"

In der Art wie er es sagte konnte sie hören, dass er es nicht komplett ernst meinte.

"Bitte ?" Fragte sie diesmal höflicher.

"Ich hoffe für dich, dass das kein Trick ist, sonst kannst du den Nachtmahr gleich begleiten wenn ihn die Weißen Frauen abholen kommen..." Grummelte er, während er ihr den Rücken zuwandte.

"Soviel zu du wirst mir nie Schaden zufügen." Wagte sie es zu necken.

Da sie lediglich seinen Hinterkopf sah, konnte sie seine Reaktion nur erraten.

Ohne eine verbale Antwort zu erwarten, machte sie sich ans Werk.

Vorsichtig begannen ihre Hände ihn am Nacken zu massieren.

Zwar zuckte er kurz wegen der unerwarteten Berührung, doch hielt er ab da still.

Langsam knetete sie die Muskeln an seinem Nacken, während ihre Daumen über dem Nackenansatz kreisten.

Immernoch vorsichtig bewegten sich ihre Hände runter zu seinen Schulterblättern, in denen sie die meiste Verspannung fühlte.

Nach einer Weile des kreisenden Massierens und wärmenden Reibens bewegten sich ihre Hände wieder aufwärts, um auf seinen Schultern zu stoppen und dort ihr heilendes Werk fortzusetzen.

Nachdem sie Verspannungen und Schmerz soweit sie es konnte gelindert hatte, lehnte sie sich zurück.

Ein Augenblick der Stille hing zwischen ihnen, bis Capricorn sich endlich wieder umdrehte und sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

"Das war....unerwartet.." Kurz sah er ihr forschend in die Augen, bevor er fragte.

"Wo hast du das gelernt ?"

"Oh, ich hab es mir durch jahrelange Übung an Mo selbstbeigebr-"

Sie hielt inne und ihre Lippen begannen zu zittern, als sie bemerkte was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

Er hielt es für angebracht nicht zu fragen, konnte er sich selbst ein grobes Bild zusammenreimen.

Da sie ihm die Tränen nicht zeigen wollte, drehte sie sich schnell um und suchte leeren Trost am Stamm.

So ungewöhnlich wie die letzten zehn Minuten verlaufen waren, machte er sich nun keine großen Gedanken mehr über die nächsten zehn.

Trotz gewimmertem Protest packte er sie am Arm und zog sie sich gegen die Brust.

"Was tust du ?" Fragte sie ihn mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

"Ich mache mich nützlich." Versuchte er so neutral wie möglich zu sagen.

Emotional derart geladen blieb ihr Kopf an seiner Brust liegen und schon bald fühlte er wie sein Hemd durchnässt wurde.

Nur zwei Gedanken befanden sich in ihrem Kopf:

Der Erste war, wie falsch es war ihrem Feind so nahe zu sein.

Der Zweite war, wie verdammt gut es tat, sich endlich einmal an einer ´Schulter´ ausweinen zu können.

* * *

Hoffe hat euch gefallen !


End file.
